Something More
by Kenny3
Summary: Ed dies protecting Al from Scar. Al, desparate to get his only family back, does human transmutation, only with some diffrences. Now, what will Al, Roy, and the rest of the millitary do when Ed comes back as something even greater than a homunculus?
1. Chapter 1

Something More

Chapter 1

Central Headquarters was a mess of disbelief and grief. Blood stained the once clean halls, the trail leading to a certain area of a certain Colonel. Roy Mustang stood with his other subordinates in shocked disbelief as he watched the youngest of the Elric brothers scream and cry.

"R-Roy…" Riza trailed off, for the first time in her life tears was trailing down her cheeks. Roy turned is head away and bit his lip. He wasn't going to cry damnit. He was Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. He did not cry. But god…this was too much. He had to deal with the pain of the war, and the death of his most trusted friend, Maes Hughes. And now, Fullmetal had been taken from him to.

He choked slightly, and despite his best effort, tears welled up in his eyes, causing an unpleasant burn. How could this have happened? He had just been sitting contently in his office, anticipating when Fullmetal would come in to deliver his report from his two week mission. He was thinking of what to tease the boy with when he heard the screaming.

The sight that greeted him when he ran out of the office was something he would never forget. Edward Elric was lying limply in his brother's arms, blood pouring from him in rivers. It was wrong, so terribly wrong. Ed was never still. The small teen was always moving about, not liking to be in inactivity for very long. And Roy remembered how the boy would bounce around his room just because he was bored.

And those eyes. Those lifeless Golden eyes going blank as they looked at him, pleaded at him to take care of Al. God…..The tears finally came out and the sob that was building in his throat came out in harsh, gulping gasps. He was never going to see him again, never hear Ed yell at him for calling him short, or for being such a bastard. Never will he see those eyes light up again just because of a new lead he had on the stone. Never was he going to see the way Ed smiled just for people he cared for. Never was he going to see those eyes glaring at him, promising extreme pain.

And suddenly, the screaming stopped. Roy turned slowly; almost afraid of what he was going to see. Al was no longer screaming, in fact, he was doing nothing at all. The stunning silence was so chilling.

"Alphonse…" Roy approached the young Elric but paused when the large bulk of armor stood up, his brother still in his arms. Blood stained the armor, but Roy paid no attention to it. All he could see was Ed's head, limp against his brother's chest, face pale, and lips blue. He looked…….

"Alphonse." Roy cleared his throat and tried again looking away. "We need….we need to know what happened…" He trailed off. He knew it was harsh to pry into what happened now, but he wanted, no needed to know.

"Scar." The voice was so emotionless that everyone cringed. Al was stuck in the armor, but at least he still had emotion in his voice. "Brother protected me from Scar."

Roy clinched his fists. That bastard. It was bad enough that he was going around killing state alchemists, but to kill a child.

"We need to make funeral arrangements." Riza finally said. Al nodded and turned away from them.

Everyone else slowly looked at one another. Something was wrong with Al's behavior, but they hoped it wasn't what they thought it was.

Roy was suspicious of Al's behavior. When they had lowered Ed's coffin into the ground, he hadn't reacted at all. He was way to calm for Roy's comfort. But maybe he was being stupid. When Al wouldn't leave, all Roy could do was leave him alone at the gravesite.

The circle was large and very detailed, but Al didn't care about that. The array was different than from the first time, because Al had become better at understanding alchemy, but it would do. It had taken months to get what he had, and he was proud of his accomplishments. Sure, everyone was worried about his new, aggressive behavior, but he had no choice. He placed all the ingredients in the middle of the circle.

The red water.

The half formed philosopher stone.

The ashes from Greed's bones.

Blood from all remaining homunculi.

A lock of Ed's hair.

And last but not least, what the military called taboo. He knew it was wrong to use that, but he wanted his brother to come back strong, so he wouldn't get hurt.

He stared at the ingredients, before placing his hands on the array and concentrating. The bright light didn't bother him at all, but with it, came an image of Ed. Al loved it when his brother looked at him. Ed's eyes reminded him of the sun, the beautiful golden orbs filling your soul with warmth and love. And with this image, came something his brother had said to him once.

"_You know why I like the sun so much Al?"_

_Ed swung his feet to and fro as he sat on the ledge of Central Headquarters roof, his young face tilted up towards the sun and his hands placed behind him to hold his balance._

"_Why brother?" Al watched his brother carefully, afraid that his brother would move too much and fall from the roof. Ed turned those wonderful golden eyes to him and smiled._

"_Because it reminds me of mom. When she smiled, it was like the sun only came up because of it."_

_He brushed golden locks from his eyes. "You see Al, the sun is something constant in your life. You can always depend on it to rise every morning. You can always depend on it to light your way for you; no matter how hard it is to get there through your own personal darkness. When someone dies, the sun doesn't stop shining."_

_Al realized that this talk had something more to it, something very important. Ed hugged his brother's metal arm and looked deeply into his glowing red eyes._

"_Al, what I'm trying to say is that if...if anything happens to me...don't make my mistake. Don't make me into one of them…"_

_And Al had laughed it off, saying that nothing was going to happen, but even he couldn't miss the sad gleam in his brother's eyes._

And that's when Al realized. His brother had known that he was going to die; he had known what Al would try to do as a result. And as the light brightened farther, all he could do was regret.

"What have I done….."


	2. Chapter 2

Something More

Chapter 2

It was boring really, this sitting at his desk, waiting for something that would never happen. But he couldn't find it in himself not to. If he didn't, then he would be betraying him, but how could he betray someone who was no longer alive?

Roy's eyes rolled lazily about his office not caring about the large stack of paper work sitting in front of him. He really could care less if Riza came in and shot him. It would be welcomed actually. Something deep inside of him told him that this was stupid.

He wasn't supposed to mope. He didn't mope long for Hughes, because he knew the man wouldn't appreciate it, and that little voice that was his conscious, something he rarely listened to, was telling him that Ed wouldn't appreciate it either. In fact, Fullmetal was probably up there laughing his ass off at how utterly pathetic he was being.

The thought brought a small smile upon his lips. Yeah, that is what Ed would have done. He turned to the only picture on his desk and his smile widened.

Flashback

"I hate you." Ed grumbled as he sat, arms crossed on the couch in Roy's office. The smirk on the colonel's face made him want to steal his gloves and see how he liked being burned into a crisp.

"Now Fullmetal, it isn't my fault that you can't go on a mission without destroying things." Roy laid his face onto his folded hands. "You're not helping my budget."

"Good. Then my work is done." Roy snorted at the teen's words. "There's no getting through that thick head of yours is there?"

Ed grinned. "Nope!" He jumped off of the sofa and was suddenly in front of Roy's desk, a serious look on his face.

"I really am sorry though." The soft words softened Roy's expression only a bit.

"It's fine-"But he was caught off when Ed shook his head furiously. "No! It's not okay! Al talked to me about it, and now that I think about it, I really do cause you a lot of trouble. You've helped Al and me out a lot, and this is how I repay you."

Roy could see that Ed was really getting upset. Sighing, he stood and went to stand besides the teen.

"Look-"He paused, really not knowing what to say. "It really is fine Fullmetal." He threw an arm over the boy's shoulder. "Besides, your reports would be so boring if you did everything right."

Apparently his words worked because Ed smiled. "I guess your right."

"I'm always right." Roy replied smugly.

"Ahhh you two are sooooo cute!" A voice squealed and before they realized what happened, a camera flash went off momentarily blinding them. When their sight came back, they found Maes Hughes standing in the doorway with a camera in his hands.

Roy's arm dropped off of Ed's shoulders as he reached into his pockets, pulling out his gloves. "I suggest you run." He growled, but didn't give him time to do anything as he snapped.

A nice picture came out, framed, and put on Roy's desk even if Hughes was sent to the hospital because of it.

End Flashback

Roy tore his gaze from the picture as unwanted tears threatened to overcome him again.

The door banged opened startling him. "Sir, Alphonse is here, and he's very upset." Riza said. Roy nodded and stood to follow her.

Everyone was trying to calm the hysterical bulk of armor when Roy finally showed up.

"Alphonse, what is the meaning of this?" The armor dropped to his knees in front of him.

"I-I-I…brother…" He trailed off. Gods, what had he done? He couldn't get rid of it. He couldn't get rid of the horrible screams of his brother. No, that thing couldn't be his brother! Not that horrible thing that was screaming…writhing on the floor! It just couldn't be! But those eyes! Those glowing golden orbs screaming at him in pain and suffering!

"Alphonse!" The harsh tone cut through the air like a knife and caused everyone to flinch. Al slowly looked up into blazing black eyes of ice.

"You…you did it didn't you." The cold words weren't asking, they were stating. All Al could do was nod. The colonel's face consorted into agony before rage covered every inch of his expression. His fists clenched, and Al knew that Roy wanted to hit him, tear him into little metal pieces, but there was one thing Al knew that was holding him back. Ed.

Roy turned his back on them all and stormed into his office, slamming the door so hard that the door cracked. They could hear the violent, curses as things crashed and was thrown around, and even Riza was too afraid to go in there.

It was around noon when everyone finally got the nerve to enter Roy's office. The place was a mess. Objects, papers, the sofas, and even the desk was thrown all over the room. The colonel himself was thrown over one of the flipped over sofas, head buried in his arms as one gloved hand clutched a golden framed picture. Everyone knew who was in that picture.

"Sir……." Riza trailed off and gave the others a hopeless look. Havoc caught the silent message in her eyes and he couldn't help but agree. If only Hughes was there.

"Well, I wonder what happened in here. You really should get help for that temper of yours bastard colonel."

Everyone in the room froze at that to familiar voice. Roy's head shot up, and slowly turned to look at the door.

"Fullmetal?"

Kenny: Sorry guys, but I want to keep you in suspense for some time longer. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Something More

Kenny: Hey guys! I'm really glad you like my story. Also, I need to know what you all think of a Roy/Riza pairing. I'm still not sure if I want to put that in here….so please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 3

It was so silent in the room that you could hear a pin drop, but that was changed when Ed lifted his head and smiled. It was then a furry of movement as everyone ran to hug and kiss the small alchemist, all but Roy who stared at him. Couldn't they see? Couldn't they see that something was wrong? How could Al, Ed's own brother, not even notice?

But Roy knew Ed's eyes. It was one of the things he adored most about the boy. His eyes were the most distinguished expect of him. His emotions always showed through them even when his expression showed different. And now, as he looked at them, he knew something was wrong. Those golden pools had something…dark…sinister in them that were not there before.

And suddenly, he was angry. How dare this…this thing come and try to be Ed? To take place of someone so bright? Before anyone knew what was happening the colonel had grabbed the boy roughly by his hair jerking it sharply.

"What are you doing?" Al moved to pull him from his brother but Ed had clutched Roy's hands, tears suddenly in his eyes.

"Let go!" Ed gasped looking pleadingly into angry black orbs. Roy looked deeply into his eyes, and couldn't find the darkness that he saw there, and he wondered if perhaps he had been mistaken. He let go of Ed's hair to instead jerk the boy into his arms, burying his face into golden strands that had come out of the braid from the rough treatment.

The others let out a breath of relief and smiled at each other. So distracted by each other that they didn't notice the evil smile that had come upon Ed's face.

Night had fallen long ago, everyone tired from the partying that had taken place. "Go to bed brother. You really need to get some rest. You've been through a lot today." Al said as he ushered Ed towards the bed. "I'll go make sure everyone is okay. Havoc spiked the punch." With that said, he left.

Ed walked over to the large body mirror on the wall and stared at his reflection. His hands rose, without his gloves, to trace his features.

"I remember everything…" He whispered softly, darkness coming over his eyes. "I remember the pain, the memories swirling around my head. I remember Al…"

His eyes abruptly narrowed his mouth quirking slightly in sinister amusement. "I'll make them all pay!" He laughed.

"Fullmetal?" The voice caused him to stop and turn around to look at the Colonel who was staring at him with a strange look on his face. Oh, Ed knew that Roy suspected something. The Colonel was to smart and observant not to.

"What were you doing?" Roy asked. Ed plastered a smirk on his face. "I was practicing what I would sound like after I pulled my prank on you that I was planning. Scared yet Colonel bastard?"

Roy snorted, finally relaxing. When Ed had laughed, it caused dread to well up into him. He was being silly wasn't he? But he had never doubted his instincts. They had never told him wrong. Human transmutation never came out right, but there Ed was standing right in front of him with memories and auto-mail! But why did he feel like something was wrong?

Why did that smirk on Ed's face look so wrong, so not him and him at the same time?

"Is something wrong?" Ed asked as he came to stand in front of the brooding Colonel. Roy snapped out of it and looked away. "Fine." He mumbled and turned.

"Report to my office tomorrow." He said stiffly and left. Ed stared silently at the place where the man was just standing before smirking. "We'll see just how fine everything is later on, won't we Roy?"

Kenny: Ah…sorry about that everyone, but I don't really care for this chapter…I was in a hurry. Oh well, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything seemed so normal that it hurt. It shouldn't be like this that much he knew. He berated himself for feeling like that. Didn't everyone deserve for things to be normal? It was peaceful, calm. How much had he, they, wished for this?

But no matter how normal it looked and felt, he knew that it couldn't be so. People who died, shouldn't come back. There was something..disturbing about it. In fact, Roy could admit quite freely to himself that it scared him. Under all the happiness and relief at the sight of Ed laughing with Havoc and Fury, he felt terrified.

It was suffocating almost, but Roy had never been the kind to let his problems out into the open. Oh how Hughes would scold him for that….

Hughes……

The sound of the door opening and the loud bark of Black Hayate brought him out of his reverie.

"Hey boy." Ed bent to pet the dog but instead of the friendly greeting everyone expected the boy to get the dog growled fiercely in its throat and lunged at the teen, effectively driving its sharp teeth into Ed's flesh hand.

"Hayate!" Riza gasped in shock as Ed cried out and stumbled backwards holding his hand tightly to his chest.

"Are you all right?" Everyone fussed about him in concern.

"Let me see your hand." Riza requested.

"No!" Ed protested and backed away from her. "It's fine, really it is. I guess he doesn't recognize me."

For a moment, Roy thought he saw something dark cross those golden eyes, but it disappeared so fast that he thought he imagined it, but something inside his mind refused to for get about it.

"Edward-" Riza protested but Ed only shook his head and smiled. "It's okay. It's best if I leave anyway. I have some errands to run."

With that said, the boy was gone. Roy could only stare after him.

"Sir?"

"Riza.." Roy turned to her with a tiny frown on his face. "Something's not quite right.."

"What do you mean?"

Roy shook his head. "Nothing." Internally, he felt slightly disappointed. Riza was usually a very sharp person. So why couldn't she see that something was wrong?

Why was he the only one? Was he just being paranoid? Maybe it was because he just couldn't believe in miracles like that…but…the Colonel sighed and shook his head. All these thoughts were giving him a headache.

XXXX

Al had had a lot of time to think about things and felt that he had been stupid. He had been so happy to see his brother alive again that he had forgotten what happened to people when they was brought back again. They turned into soulless monsters.

Everything felt normal, his brother didn't seem to have anything malicious about him, but was that just a mask? But why would he pretend for so long? There was only one way to find out.

He stood, and walked as quietly as armor could over to his brother's sleeping form. For a moment, all he could do was stare at the small body, the way it curled so innocently in its sleep like his real brother did, its face slack in a peaceful expression.

No, he couldn't let it distract him. He had to see, had to see if it had the mark. He carefully shifted his brother's shirt, looking very carefully over the neck, shoulders, arms, and torso. He then checked the lower half of the body, thankful for the boxers his brother wore.

He was very thorough about his search, not caring that he was supposed to be embarrassed about studying his brother so closely, hell he even checked the inside of his mouth and ears.

It was then that he came upon a startling conclusion. His brother had no mark. He almost stepped back as the realization came. Was it possible? Had he actually managed to do a perfect transmutation?

"Al?"

Al looked down into his brothers sleepy golden eyes that blinked up at him in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" The suit of armor whispered wrapping his arms around his brother. "Nothing's wrong."

Looking over his younger brother's shoulder, there was a look of mixed hatred and sorrow in those golden orbs.

XXXX

Riza turned on the lights in her apartment and closed the door with a weary sigh. It had been a hard day, and even worse when she had had to take Black Hayate back home after he had bitten Edward. Oh, Riza was far from stupid. She knew that something was strange about Edward, but she had played along, waiting patiently for something to happen.

It was then she realized that it was too quiet. Usually when she arrived home her dog would come running to greet her.

"Hayate!" She called but no running feet or barking greeted her. Slightly worried, she pushed open the door to her room and entered. When she looked at the far wall of her room, her eyes widened and she screamed, staring with horrified eyes at the eyeballs staring right back at her from the blood soaked wall.


End file.
